1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for a restraining device for a vehicle that is suitable for an air bag apparatus or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Preferable gas generators for a restraining devices for vehicles have a simple internal structure and are easy to assemble. Accordingly, a known structure is such that an outer shell housing is formed from a diffuser and a closure to have only a single welded part in view of minimizing the number of welded parts.
A gas generator of U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,979 has a structure in which a distal end portion of a side wall 22 of a diffuser cap 16 is attached by welding to a base portion 14 where a bracket 32 is formed. An igniter 62 is attached to an adapter 64 and further attached to a mounting opening 26 of the base portion 14. An igniter device 90 is likewise attached to an adapter 92 and further attached by a method such as welding to a mounting opening 30.